A Better Life
by CrazyKidd99
Summary: Melina moved to LA to get a fresh start and a better life with a 2 year old daughter on her hands. She met and hooked up with a guy named John and he was willing to help take care of Sierra.  Summary stinks but the story is better! i promise
1. Chapter 1

So i decided to write another JoMo and Melina fic! :D but i don't know if i should continue it... :/

* * *

John and Melina looked at the stars together. John had met Melina a couple weeks and he started to like her. They both had more stuff in common then meets the eye, even though Melina had a 2 year old daughter named Sierra. Melina's supposed-to-be father; Joey Mercury, didn't want to be the father so he moved away and she never heard from him again. So she moved to Los Angeles to get a fresh start and a new life and that's how she meet John. And ever since then Sierra started calling him 'daddy' because John was in her life as if he was her daddy.

"Where's Sierra?" John asked

Melina turned her head to face him "She's home asleep"

"You left her alone?" John slightly raised his voice

"No…" Melina shook her head "I would never do that, Jillian is watching her for me till I get back"

"Oh" John lowered her his voice to a more soothing one. "You know sometimes I do wish I was her daddy"

"Why?"

"She's beautiful just like her mommy and because she always call me 'daddy' you know" John smiled looking up at the stars

"That's because she told me she have a connection with you"

While John was looking at the stars he couldn't swore he saw the stars do two things. 1: it made a heart that had him and Melina's initials together. And 2: the stars made a picture of him, Melina and Sierra holding hands together like a _family. _

John sighed deeply remembering the cruel childhood of not having a father in his life and getting teased at school. Just the thought of his childhood brings him down. That's why that day when he first met Melina and Sierra together and he had asked her where was there father and Melina told him that Sierra don't have one, from that day onward he wanted to be in _their_ life.

Melina looked at John, frowning when she saw a tear come out of his eye.

"What's wrong?"

Wiping the tear away John spoke softly "I don't want to talk about it"

John turned to face Melina giving her a sad expression before looking back upon the stars.

"Well whatever it is John that is bothering you…remember _I'm here for you_"

John breathed slowly through his nose "I know" he said quietly

They continued to look at the stars. John however still remember his cruel childhood.

"_Mommy?" young 5 year old John called _

_His mom was hooked on drugs and his dad was nowhere to be found._

"_Mommy…" John said looking at his mom that was in the corner of the room "Mommy you okay?" _

"_John g-g-go" she stammered hugging her knees close to her chest wrapping herself up into a ball _

"_Mommy come home-"_

"_Don't you get it!" she yelled "This is our home"_

_John was startled; this abandoned old run down house was their home?_

_Years passed as John got older and older and had to sleep on the concrete and beg people for money but then when he did get a little bit of money his mom had spent it on drugs. _

_By the time John was 18 he finally got a job but then the police forced his mom to go to rehab because she was caught stealing from a retirement home. Then he learned how to fend for himself._

_3 years later he met Melina in the park and that's when his life turned around…_

_

* * *

_

I don't know if i should go on with this story or not :/ BUT if you think i should; GIVE ME SOME IDEAS...PLEASE! ;D

:)


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy! :)

* * *

After John and Melina were done watching the stars, Melina had drove him to _her _home, where Sierra was sound asleep. Walking to the front door and unlocking her door to see Jillian on the sofa half asleep with a tub of half empty ice cream on the floor. John was looking at the family picture of Melina, Sierra and what he thought was Sierra's father.

"Jill!" Melina yelled but not to loud to wake Sierra. Taking the pillow and hitting her with it.

Jillian suddenly woke up from her little cat nap "Huh…" she looked up and saw Melina looking at her with a confused looked on her face "Oh hi Melina!"

"What are you doing with that tub of ice cream on the floor?"

"Um…that's mine because I know you love cookie dough ice cream and that's cookies and cream." she reminded her

"Yeah you're right" Melina shrugged

Jillian got up off the sofa giving her friend a hug goodbye

"Bye Melina" Jillian said walking towards the door and grabbing the handle

"Bye Jill" she said waving her goodbye

John was still fixed on that family picture. If Sierra's dad wasn't in her life then why would he agree to take a picture?

"Hey um…Melina?" John called

"Yeah?"

"Um…who's that in the picture?" he asked pointing at the male figure standing behind Melina

Melina saw that he was looking at the family picture that she forgot to throw away when she first met John. Because when Sierra gets older she would look at that picture then look at John and then ask Melina something like 'is John my real father?' she feared that she would ask her something like that. Melina blinked away the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes.

"That was Joey…" she said

"Joey?" he repeated _how come he look familiar? _"Joey who?"

Clearing her throat she began to speak once more "Mercury…"

"How come he looks happy in the picture?"

"It's a long story" she said not wanting to go into any short of details with Joey especially with John. She hated Joey because he wasn't in Sierra's life since that picture after that he started denying her daughter then he disappeared and she never saw him since and she didn't want to. Moving to Los Angeles to get a fresh start and new life.

"I've got time…" John said wanting to know more

Melina needed a lie to get through conversation, she knew she should have thrown that picture out a long time ago.

"It's getting late" she said "I should go to bed because I know Sierra is going to wake me up before I get a full night's rest"

John looked like he had stumbled of a cliff. _Maybe this conversation about the family picture is making Melina feel uncomfortable…_

It was an awkward silence in the air. Neither one knowing what to say to each other.

"I-I should go to bed" she said breaking the silence and walking towards the steps not turning around to look at John

"Yeah…I should too" he finally said

John followed her upstairs into the bedroom and they both changed into their pajamas and crawled in the bed.

"Goodnight" she whispered turning towards the window

"Goodnight" he said resting his head against the pillow and slowly closing his eyes and falling asleep

Melina however couldn't go to sleep as fast. Her mind was a million miles away; it wasn't were she wanted it to be. _Why should I care if John saw that old picture? Why should I tell him my past? I know him but he didn't tell me his past so why should I tell him mine! But he did stay in my daughter's life and she always him daddy. _

Closing her eyes and trying to get the thought away as she faded into an deep sleep.

* * *

Please Review! :)

oh and give me some ideas or what you would like to see in the story and i will see how i can make it work! :)


	3. Chapter 3

There is no JoMo, Melina or Sierra in this chapter :(

in this chapter; Joey is talking to his mom

ENJOY! :D

* * *

Joey Mercury was having a conversation with his mother.

"Joey…tell me you did not walk out of this child's life" she said in a calm tone

Rubbing his arm in a attempt of guilt "Yes I-"

"Joey I raised you better than that" she interrupted "I always told you rather you was the father or not to _stay _in the child's life regardless"

"I know…" he said quietly "But I-"

"If you _really _loved Melina; you would help her take care of _your_ child"

"I was young and stupid…" he admitted quietly "I wasn't ready to be a father so I waited to the right time to-"

"To what!" she yelled "To step up to the plate and take care of a child that she have been taking care of for 2 years!"

Suddenly a wave a guilt went through him. Knowing completely his mom was right.

"I may not know Melina like that but I think she might have already gotten a boyfriend and _he's _taking care of _your _child…and it's not even his!"

Joey's eyes were flickering around the room as he tried not to look his mother in the eye.

"I remember one time that you and Melina got into a big fight and she got so mad that she didn't want to see you again"

"Yes mom we did…"

"And where did she say she would move too?"

"…Los Angeles California" he mumbled

"I think it's time for you to at least try to be in the child's life"

"Yes mom" he said "I will try"

As Joey got up to leave his mom stopped him once more.

"And Joey…"

"Yes mom?" he answered

"Try hard too"

"Yes mother"

Joey left and went home to get his things packed to go to Los Angeles for his mom to try and help Melina raise Sierra. Little did he know…Someone else was doing it for him.

* * *

So Joey moved to LA

Find out what happens in the next chapter when Joey come face- to- face with John.

Please Review! :D

:)


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings: Violence and bad words...Joey laying hands on Melina.

* * *

Joey had packed his stuff and went to the airport to catch his flight. He knew that Melina never wanted to see him again so why would he even bother seeing her again? She'd probably yell at him. Joey did feel bad about not being in Sierra's life but he was young and he wasn't ready to be a father. _Maybe she will forgive me and give me another chance? _He had asked himself a endless amount of questions at what Melina might do when she see's him. Getting onto the plane and sitting down he had closed his eyes and fell into a horrible nightmare.

John sitting on the couch sipping some soup. It was midnight and he couldn't sleep, he thought he was getting ready to get sick or something. A warm blanket was wrapped around his shoulders as he started to grow tried but of course he didn't want to risk Melina getting sick because he thought he is getting ready to get a cold. Finishing the last of his soup, he put away the bowl and sat back on the sofa. Rubbing his eyes' because he knew they were red. He slowly got of the sofa and went upstairs to a very comfortable bed in which him and Melina shared.

Before John could go to bed he did what any other parent would do; he checked on Sierra making sure she was okay. Silently opening the door, Sierra's soft snores rang through out the room as John smiled to himself. Shutting the door with a silent click he continued to walk towards his bedroom to go to bed.

_3:30 pm._

John was still asleep but Melina was woke and her and Sierra was downstairs. Sierra was playing with her Barbie dolls and Melina was on the phone with Jillian. Melina tried not to be loud though, she had no idea why John was still asleep; he'd normally be up around 1 o'clock.

"Melina guess what?"

"What?"

"I saw Joey coming out of the airport" Jillian said

Melina's face hardened. _Why would Joey come to Los Angeles? I moved here to get away from him in the first place._

"Did he see you?" Melina asked

"Yeah and he asked me where you lived at"

"And what did you say to him…?"

"I told him…" Jillian said quietly

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU-" Melina stopped yelling for that moment; she didn't want to wake John and she didn't want Sierra to hear what's going on. Taking a deep breath she started again "Why would you tell him where I live knowing that we have problems"

"He said that he wanted to apologize and he wanted to help you rise Sierra…"

"Bullshit" Melina said rolling her eyes at the comment "He said before that he wanted _everything _with me that he was going to be there for me when no one else was" she said teary eyed but blinked away the tears. She refused to cry over Joey again. "But John _was _there for me even thought when have been together for a couple of months"

"I think…you need some time to cool off" Jillian said from her best friends reaction "Call me back and tell me everything that happened and don't leave any detail out!"

"This is serious and you worrying about what going to happen when John meets Joey?" Melina exclaimed "Ugh…later"

"Later…"

And with that conversation ending John had just woke up and came downstairs. He had heard Melina yell about something.

"Melina is everything okay?" John asked her worriedly

Sierra's face just about it up with she heard John's voice "Daddy!"

"Hey princess" John said with a slight smile but then soon after he had turned his attention back to Melina.

"Melina…?"

As much as John had called her name she refused to face him.

"Is everything okay? Are you mad at me?" he asked

"No…I'm not mad at you" she choked out "And everything is not okay…"

"Why?-" before John could finish there was a knock at the door.

John had stared at the door for a second before going to open it and came face to face with a guy.

"Um…is this where Melina Perez lives?" he had asked

"It depends…who's asking"

"I'm Joey Mercury…" Joey said clearing his throat "I need to speak with her"

John looked back at Melina and saw that she quickly carried Sierra to upstairs and came back down.

"Melina do you know this guy?" John asked

Melina rubbed her arm nervously as she shook her head slightly.

"May I come in" Joey asked

Shooting him a dirty look before moving out of the way to let him in. _I don't trust this guy. _

Joey stepped in Melina's house while hiding some flowers behind his back in a attempt to give her.

John was right behind Joey so if he tried anything stupid to hurt Mel…he'd hurt him.

"I brought you some flowers" Joey said giving her the flowers.

"I don't want your flowers" Melina said with a hint of anger in her voice "And I don't want anything to do with you"

Joey had looked like he had been burnt "Can you at least give me a chance?"

"I gave you a chance when I first gave birth to your child and I asked you to help me rise it" Melina said angrily "I gave you a chance when you went out with your 'friends' when you was really cheating on me with a other woman while I had to sit home and take _your _child"

"I wasn't ready Mel-"

"Don't you dare care me that" she said in a threatening voice "Don't you dare"

"You know what…" Joey said walking up to Melina in a dangerous way and getting up in her face "I _regret _having this child with you" he said tilting her chin up so they made eye contact "You just wanted a strong, handsome man like me to take care of that child" he said roughly grabbing her forearm earning a slight cry of pain from Melina. "You're coming with me…"

As Joey turned around John had punched him square in the nose as Joey stumbled back holding his nose. Throwing Melina to the side like she was trash. As Joey and John had a fight and from Melina's vision it was getting to blurry from the tears to see what was going on; she was almost crying on the floor.

Joey had punched John in the gut and throwing him face first into the glass table. The glass broke and John had felt blood pouring for his forehead but nobody laid their hands on Melina and got away from it. Getting of the floor fast John had caught Joey with a spear and taking them both back onto the floor as John caught Joey with a punch to the jaw before grabbing the spare piece of glass that had cut his forehead in a attempt to _stab _him.

Melina vision was finally coming back into focus as she saw John on top of Joey with a crazed look in his eyes and a piece of glass in his hand. Melina had to react fast so she grabbed the arm that John had the glass in and tried to stop him.

"John stop…please" she begged trying her best to pull John off of him.

John finally gave in after a while, putting the sharp piece of glass down and got off of Joey. Grabbing Joey's shirt he whispered one thing to him.

"If you _ever _lay your hands on her again…you're going to wish you had never met me"

* * *

Please review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

I decided to update again! :)

my internet might not be on :( but i will update ASAP!

* * *

Joey had left John and Melina's house with a broken nose. Slamming the door shut; John had walked back into the house. Why did he explode like that? Why did he feel so protective and angry when it came to Melina getting hurt? Did he _love_ her? He had never felt that way when it came to a woman in his life.

Blood still oozing it's way down his face as he saw the glass that had cut his forehead and it still had the blood on it. Picking it up slowly he watched as he remembered almost stabbing Joey with it. Slowly turning around to come face-to-face with Melina.

"I'm sorry for breaking your glass table Melina…" he mumbled looking at the floor

Tilting his chin up as he looked down at the floor "Why did you…defend me like that?"

John sighed heavily as the blood continued to ooze it way down. "Well…you are the one that actually gave me a home and a better life"

Melina grabbed the spare towel that was on the counter and gently pressed it to his forehead while John held his hand up and held it there. "Why do you mean by that?"

"Melina…" John said "All I wanted was a _family_; all I wanted was to be loved as a son or let a kid love me as a father"

_Did John ever had a family?_

"Do you have a family?" Melina asked carefully unaware of John's reaction.

"My…dad was never in my life. I only saw him once when I was 2 years old…" John said teary eyed "When I was…5 years old…my mom became a drug addict and then w-we became poor and we didn't have a roof over our head…we barely had food; that's why every time I go to school…I try to get as much as I can on my lunch tray because I knew I was going to be hungry later. Then when I was 18, the police forced my mom to go to rehab and I didn't have anyone to turn to and ask for help. Before I met you Melina…my life was hard."

Melina pulled John into a hug as he was crying now. _I had no idea his life was like that. That must be the reason why he wanted to be in Sierra's life._

"Thank you Melina…" he whispered

"For what?"

"For being there for me and helping me…when no one else was"

Pulling away from the hug the she had giving him, she was surprised in what John did next.

John had _kissed_ her...

* * *

i tried to make it a little sweet and sad. :')

Reviews? :)


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to thank my reviewers for being AWESOME! like JoMo and Melina :)

* * *

Melina held her hands up in shock as John took her by surprise yet again. John on the other hand didn't even know what he was doing; it just happened. Melina was about to push him of her but before she could John broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry...I-I-" John said hesitating over his words.

"Let me guess" Melina said "You _love _me?"

John was startled by Melina's answer, maybe he did love her. He always wanted to be with her, he always wanted to spend time with her and most of all, he was very protective over her.

"Can you tell me what love is?" John asked "I like I know what it means i just want to hear what it means to you"

"In my own words love means: when you have strong feelings for someone you can't get off your mind. Someone that you would like to spend the rest of your life with and do anything to see them smile"

Listening to what love means to Melina; He had felt all that for Melina. but what love means to him was when you would do anything to see them smile and never hurt them in any way possible.

"Well in that case..." John said "I looo-ve you"

Melina raised her eyebrow

Clearing his throat he tired again "I said I loo-ve you"

"What?"

Taking a deep breath he tried once more "I said I love you"

Melina felt special in what John had just said to her. For once she felt _loved _by a real man. Joey had never loved her she didn't even know why Jillian talked her into being in a relationship with him in the first place.

Melina captured John's lips in a passionate kiss. leaving him in a surpirse own his own.

"I love you too"

* * *

Joey had made his way to Jillian's house because she had told him where she lived just in case he needed somewhere to stay after all Jillian was a good friend.

Knocking on her door, he'd tried his because to look pitiful so Jillian would think John was the bad guy. Opening her door Jillian saw a desperate Joey.

"Joey what happened to you?" she asked him worriedly

"Oh Jillian it was awful…" he lied

"Come inside and tell me" She said helping him inside and shutting the door behind her.

Helping him lay down on the sofa and give him a towel to whip his bloody nose.

"Now tell me what happened" she demanded. Sure she was a good friend to Melina and Joey but when Drama starts…she want to be the first to know about it.

"I tried to get back in Melina's and Sierra's life again and John said 'you're not being in there life anymore'," he said weakly "And then he started fighting me like he was a bully"

"Oh my god…that's awful"

"I know…"

* * *

Joey just lied to Jillian so she would think that John is the bad guy but what until she hear's Melina's side of the story ;)

Reviews? :)


	7. Chapter 7

I tried to make this chapter sweet between Melina and John :)

Enjoy

* * *

Jillian had to call Melina to find out what happened between Joey and John. Melina's phone was ringing but she was to busy taking care of the cut on John's forehead. Ignoring her phone at the moment she continued to work on John. Jillian began to get impatient.

"Ow!" John yelled when she put the alcohol on the cut

"I'm sorry…" she said putting a band-aid on the cut. "There...all better"

"It stings" he replied "Thank you"

"No problem" Melina smiled

Her phone was getting on her nerves now she was getting ready to turn it off.

"Maybe you should answer it…" John suggested "It could be that uh…blond girl that was over here the other night"

"Her name was Jillian" Melina told him.

The phone kept ringing and ringing until Melina finally gave in.

"Hello?"

"Melina!" Jillian yelled "What happened over there with Joey and John? And why did it take you SOOO long to answer the phone!"

"Please don't yell in my ear" Melina said calmly "I was fixing up John's cut on his forehead from Joey pushing him into the glass table; and Joey started the whole thing."

"That's not what he told me" Jillian said "He said John was a big bully to him when he tried to talk to you"

"He's lying Jill"

"Now why would he lie to me? I'm his best friend"

"He lies to make the good people look like they did something wrong"

"I'll call you back later" said Jillian as she hung up the phone and so did Melina.

Flopping down on the sofa, Melina groaned. John frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Joey lied to Jillian…" Melina mumbled

John slightly clenched his fist. He was protective over Melina and Sierra. Melina because he had loved her and she had loved him. And Sierra because she was like the daughter he never had. John had began to talk about something that Melina couldn't make out quite clearly because her mind was a million miles away.

Melina sighed heavily. The amount of drama in her life was horrible. But at least she was loved by a _real _man. She had never been loved in her life and for once it felt good to be loved in the arms of strong man that would protect her at all costs.

Melina had dozed off while John was talking to her.

"…Are you listening to me?" John asked

Melina had gotten out her little daydream and looked at him puzzled.

"I'm sorry Johnny" Melina apologized

Laughing her apology off, he sat down on the sofa next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Melina…" he began softly "You know I'm _here _for you"

Melina bit her bottom lip and nodded

John kissed her forehead softly "And we'll make it through all the problems thrown in our path…_together_"

* * *

Drama will be in the next chapter because Jillian and Joey will go back over Melina's house ;)

Reviews? :D


	8. Chapter 8

In the next chapter will be the fight scene; i just wanted to let you know ;)

In this chapter is what is leading up to it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Jillian had just gotten off the phone with Melina and she grabbed her car keys and Joey looked at her like she was an alien.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Not where I'm going; where _we _are going"

"We?" he repeated "I don't wanna' go"

Joey at times can be so stubborn and lazy and Jillian nor Melina couldn't convince him to do anything.

"Joey come on!" she persuaded

"No…he will hurt me again" he pouted.

Jillian groaned heavily and buried her hands into her face before speaking to him once more.

"Joey come on…I know deep down you still love Melina"

Jillian was right. Joey still loved Melina deep down but he just couldn't see her with another man.

"Fine, fine…" he gave in "I'll go-"

"Good" Jillian said with a small smile.

And so they went…back to Melina's house.

Melina and John were downstairs. Melina was on the computer and John was playing a video game. John was still a sore from the fight him and Joey had but when he was with Melina all off his pain went away. The house was peaceful until they heard another knock at the door.

Exchanging looks with each other. John gotten up to open the door to see Jillian and Joey standing behind her to pretend he was scared of John.

John blinked before looking back at Melina and in return she nodded and John let them in.

"We need to talk…" Jillian said calmly and her and Joey sat down on the sofa.

Melina had turned off the computer and John had saved his game and turned his X-box 360 off. Him and Melina sitting together on the other sofa. Joey's blood began to boil; seeing Melina and John together made him want to hurl.

Clearing her throat Jillian began to talk "I don't know who's telling the truth but Joey said John had beaten him up when he tried to talk to you Melina"

"He did talk to me…then he laid his hands on me so John attacked him and they got into a fight." Melina said and she was telling the truth. John didn't say anything though because if he did; he'd say something out of the way or get himself into trouble .

Turning her attention back to Joey, Jillian raised her eyebrow.

"She's lying" Joey said "She's only covering up for him because she can't handle the truth"

"No I'm not Joey!" Melina slightly yelled "I moved here to get away from you in the first place and you followed me!"

For some odd reason, John was tense. He grabbed Melina's hand lightly and felt her shaking slightly.

"Melina are you okay?" Joey asked

"Why should you care if I'm okay or not?" she yelled once more "You don't care about me" she said with a few tears coming out of her hazel eyes. She couldn't be in the same room with Joey even if John and Jillian were with her. Turning her head to cry lightly on John's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Melina felt special when she was in John's arms, it felt like…he actually _cared _about her.

"It's going to be okay…" John whispered stroking her back in a soothing matter. Melina didn't even know why she was crying over Joey of all people. She didn't love him so why was she crying?

Melina wiped away her tears and John was looking at her with a look of concern written all over his face. Joey was also looking at her worriedly. John loved her so much and it brought him down to see Melina cry.

"Melina…is there anything I can do for you" he whispered quietly

"John you don't understand," she said "I want to get away from all the drama…but it keep following me"

Jillian didn't know what to say at the moment. She looked over at Joey to see him looking at Melina the same way John was looking at her.

"I told you still love her" Jillian whispered to him

Joey ignored what she just said to him. _what have I done? _Joey asked himself. _I had the best girlfriend a man could ask for and I had a good life. And I always wanted to be a father and she had gave birth my beautiful baby girl. Then I made the biggest mistake of my life; and she didn't want to see me again. And now…she got a new boyfriend…and she loves him. And she would look at him the way she once looked at me._

Joey had spoke up. "I…Melina I'm sorr-"

John interrupted him "You're not sorry you son of a b-"

"John…just live him alone" she said quietly

"Melina you don't understand…" John said "You have a beautiful baby girl and he couldn't step up to the plate and be a father"

What John was saying to her was completely true and she knew it. Joey hadn't stepped up and be a man to take care of his child. If it weren't for John; she'd still be a single parent trying to get reach her dream of becoming a professional wrestler.

"John just let it go…"

Melina didn't want another fight to happen because if another one did she might get hurt.

"Melina…I-I-I'm sorry for what I put you though" Joey apologize but John didn't fall for his bull.

"No!" John yelled as he still held Melina in his arms "You're not sorry for everything you put her though"

"Shut the hell up!" Joey replied aggressively and getting up from the sofa "Nobody was talking to you"

For the moment of Joey looking big and bad. John unwrapped his from arms around Melina, John stood up himself. "But I was talking to you"

Jillian was in the background with a video camera getting ready to record the fight. Jillian loved fights because she was the kind of girl that always got into one and because she knew how to fight.

Melina could sense a fight about to erupt. _Why did Joey had to come back over? _

_

* * *

_

In the next chapter will be the big fight scene.

And i want your help to tells me who wins: John or Joey.

Reviews? :)


	9. Chapter 9

In this chapter; in the ending...I've decieded to surprise you all! :)

* * *

Melina really didn't want to apart of this. Jillian on the other hand was recording the fight. Melina could see the aggression in John's face as him and Joey began to push each other before John punched him in the temple. Melina couldn't watch because she was afraid John would get hurt so she covered her eyes.

"Get 'em" Jillian cheered in the background

Joey caught John off guard and went for his leg making John fall. Joey began to look for something to hit John with and he found a coffee mug and he stuck John upside his head with it. John cried out in pain but that didn't stop him from beating the shit out of Joey.

"Whoa!" Jillian exclaimed stomping her feet for some motivation between the two. "Get him, punch him, kick him, poke him in the eye!"

Melina laughed inwardly at Jillian's reaction between the fight. The coffee mug that Joey hit John with was John's favorite because she had got it for him as a gift.

John countered Joey's punch and reversed it with a elbow to his chin. Joey stumbled back slightly and John went for another spear; taking them both down.

"OHHHH!" Jillian jolted backwards when Joey and John was on the floor right in front of her.

John began to lose control at the moment so he went all out and began to punch him rapidly, not caring where he punched as long as Joey was in pain. After a few punches John grabbed Joey by his shirt and shoved him into the wall and began to punch him in the stomach and his face. Joey couldn't really defend himself; he tried but John would catch him off guard.

Melina could hear Joey's cries; it was like he was begging for mercy. Melina quickly ran to John.

"John please st-"

Before she could finish the sentence John had accidentally elbowed her in her eye. John instantly stopped fighting Joey when he realized what he just did.

Rushing to her aid, he held his hands on top on his head in frustration. _What have I done? _

Melina held her eye in agony. She thought she had a black eye and John was way stronger than he looked and he was tense so he put force behind his punches.

"Melina…I-I…are you okay?" John asked worriedly.

"And the winner of this fight…" Jillian exclaimed "John 'knockout Joey' Morrison!"

Joey was knocked out. Jillian figured this was not the right time for her fight jokes. She saw that John was near Melina with a petrified look on his face.

"Melina!" Jillian yelled running right beside Melina and looking backwards to make sure Joey did not get anywhere near John this time but what she did she was a broken coffee mug shattered on the floor.

John picked up Melina bridal style and laid on the sofa. At the moment John could not believe what he just did. He couldn't afford to hurt or lose Melina. She was the only one he had to turn to and the only one that cared about him.

"John…" Melina moaned "Why did you hit m-"

"It was an accident" John said cutting her of and looking in her in her good eye "I swear"

Jillian laid her hand on John's shoulder to comfort him.

John had Melina's eye a little swollen. He didn't mean it; he was just very protective when it came to her.

Melina's eye was throbbing. She looked at John and she never thought she would see him like this.

"Melina are you going to be okay?" Jillian asked

Melina nodded her head slightly. Jillian showed Melina what happened in the fight well…sense she recorded it.

Melina saw the fight and saw that it really was an accident because she was standing to close to John.

Melina sat herself into an upright position and she pat the empty seat beside her for John to join her.

Shaking slightly, John had joined her on the sofa. He grabbed her hand and took a deep breath.

"...John...I know you didn't mean what you did" she began softly and her voice somewhat soothing "And I know exactly why you did it"

"I did it because I love you" John said "Melina...you're the only one I got; i can't afford anything to happen to you or Sierra...I love you both; even though Sierra is not my biological daughter...i wish i could have a _baby_"

"Like...you getting me pregnant?"

"...Yeah" John said sheepishly "But...I remember you said we would take things slow"

Jillian was just in the background eating a random candy bar listening to their conversation. John and Melina both forgot Jillian was still in the house.

"So...what you're saying John is that you want to have a _baby _with Melina?" Jillian asked

John smiled at Melina before grabbing her hand in his even though in the back of his was bleeding.

"Melina...when you get ready..." John started "Let's have a _baby_"

* * *

I got you all! John want to have a baby with Melina (but when she gets ready to have another child) :)

To be continued ;)

Reviews? :D


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the LONG update :( I've decided to make the story more...action filled :)

So i took Joey out because he gave up and moved. and i replaced him with someone new ;)

And i would like to thank my reviewers for being MORE AWESOME than the Miz and more AWESOME like JoMo and Melina! :D

And the beginning, I tried to make it sweet before getting back into Bidness lol XD

Enjoy! :D

_

* * *

__For the past couple of weeks John have been trying to get Melina pregnant. He decided before he would go any further he would marry her. Over a dozen of failed attempts he began to lose hope. He remembered one time when he was younger and his doctor told him there is a possibility that he might not be able to have kids, that made him feel even worst. After a while Melina had finally gotten pregnant with his child and she went to the doctor and everything. And the impossible became possible! And for John…he was the happiest man on earth. He finally gotten what he always wanted…a family. _

Melina and John were both home and Sierra was upstairs watching Dora the explorer.

John smiled "I still can't believe I'm going to be a father" he said putting his hand on her womb

Melina also smiled, She never felt as loved by a man as she was by John. "And Sierra is going to have a little brother or sister"

John felt the baby kick him underneath his hand "It don't like me…"

"Oh John…" Melina laughed "That's it's way of saying hi"

"Oh…" John felt a little stupid though he had a little bit of father experience after helping Melina take care of Sierra and he wanted to be the best father he could be to both the child Melina was carrying and to Sierra.

"So…is it a boy or a girl?" he asked giddily

"I don't know yet"

"Well…it doesn't matter to me if it's a boy or girl…" John replied wrapping his free arm around Melina "As long as I get to be in both of Sierra's and our baby's life, it doesn't matter to me"

Melina gave John a sweet kiss on the lips and then someone knocked at the door.

"How come somebody or something always got to ruin our moment?" John asked annoyed

"It might be Jillian…" Melina said

"How do you know?"

"Today is Saturday and it's around 3 o'clock…she always come over around 3 o'clock"

"Why?"

"Don't know…she never told me, maybe because tonight is fight night for her"

John shrugged before getting up and opening the door and it was Jillian.

"Hey John!" Jillian exclaimed

"Hi Jill"

"So…I hear you're going to be a father"

John couldn't help but smile at the mention of Melina being pregnant with his child "I am"

"Congratulations" she said giving him a hug

Stepping aside so Jillian could enter, she rushed over to Melina

"Hey girl"

"Hey Jill-o"

Sitting down next to Melina, Jillian had a gift basket in her hands.

"Well, since you and John are expecting a baby, I figured I'd get you two a gift…so I got you two a gift basket"

"Thanks Jill" Melina and John said at the same time

What was in the gift basket that Jillian brought them was some candy, a picture frame and a wrestling DVD.

"Okay…how do you know I watch wrestling?" John asked surprised

"I didn't actually, but I know Melina watches it"

Melina ripped open the bag of skittles Jillian had brought her and began to eat it. John got the wrestling DVD out and popped in in the DVD player and him and Melina began to watch it.

Jillian went wonder-woman and disappear into the kitchen. No matter how skinny she was, she loved to eat. John looked at Melina surprised on how fast she was eating her skittles, she realized that John was looking at her so she looked at him with an innocent smile on her face.

"What?"

John rubbed his chin "I didn't know you love skittles"

Melina giggled "You should see all the skittles I've got hidden…"

"Remind me to get you a skittle teddy bear"

"Okay!"

Sierra was just learning how to walk because she used to crawl everywhere. John and Melina both taught her. Sierra walked on step at a time until she got downstairs and saw Melina and John cuddling on the sofa.

"Mommy, Daddy"

John and Melina both turned around but Sierra was in front of them, trying to get on the sofa but John had picked her up and sat her in-between him and Melina.

"Dora went off T.V." she pouted and crossing her arms "And I don't want to watch Blues Clues"

John knew Sierra was ticklish so he began to tickle her. Sierra started to laugh uncontrollably. Melina smiled. _I know John is going to be a great father. But I wonder how he will react when I tell him what-_

A knock interrupted her thinking.

"Who's that?" John asked

"Open it and find out" Jillian called from the kitchen

John sighed before getting up of the sofa and opening the door to see a big, muscular, tattooed guy.

The man looked up. "Hi"

"Hi"

Melina heard that voice before and to be honest the baby she was carrying might not be John's because her and Jillian had went to a party and John didn't want to go, he wanted to stay home with Sierra. At the party her and Jillian both got drunk and she had a one night stand with him. But she hadn't told John yet, she was afraid that she might break his heart. After all he is happy for this baby.

"Who are you?" John asked

"Batista…" he said "Dave Batista"

"Go away!" Jillian yelled in the background.

Batista looked over John's shoulder to see Melina on the sofa with a little girl.

"Melina?" Batista said pushing John to the side with any power behind it.

Melina didn't make any sort of eye contact with him, in fact she even regrets going to the party with Jillian; If John ever find out this baby might not be his, she don't know what she'd do but there might be a high possibly that she'll break his heart.

"Melina you know this guy?"

Melina did know Batista from a while back. Before she met Joey, Batista was her ex-fiancé before she called off the wedding when she found him cheating on her. She'd figured, just for now; to lie to John but in there relationship they were very open and honest. But it's for the best.

"He's my…friend" she lied

Jillian wished she had her video camera with her right now. Not because a fight was about to erupt, because she loved to record things.

John walked back over to Melina and sat down next to her, wrapping his arm back around her shoulder.

"It's good to have friends you can trust" John smiled "Right Melina?"

"Right John…" she said weakly, smiling for his benefit

Sierra went back upstairs.

"Where's she's going?" John asked

Melina shrugged.

Batista managed his way into the kitchen, he wasn't here for Melina, he was here for Jillian.

John started talking about what the future had in store for him and Melina. Melina started thinking about why did Batista come back over? He had spoken to her but then he paid no attention her.

Willing it away, Melina just rested her head on John's shoulder, hoping that the baby was his.

* * *

Reviews? :D


	11. Chapter 11

In like the beginning and a little in the middle i made it sweet before going back into the bidness lol xD

Enjoy!

* * *

It was an Friday morning and Melina was woke for the moment and John was sound asleep with his arm wrapped protectively around her. Melina felt guilty because of the possibly of John not being the father and with everything he been through before he met her. He had told her about wanting a family and wanting to be loved, and if he ever found out the child might not be his, she could only imagine the look on his face.

John stirred a little but didn't wake up. She felt his arm tighten around her slightly but not if to hurt her. John smiled slightly in his sleep and Melina thought what he was dreaming about.

"Melina…"

She froze upon hearing her name, wondering if she awoken him. She turned over to come face with him as his eyes were still closed and a smile on his handsome face.

Melina traced her finger from his jaw line to his chin, a slight smile appearing on her lips. He moaned her name once more before returning into a comfortable position he was in mere minutes ago.

The Latina diva snuggled underneath John's shoulder and fell back into a deep sleep.

_10:45 a.m. _

Melina slowly opened her eyes and started blankly into the ceiling. With no intention of getting out of the bed what's so ever; she laid there not realizing that John wasn't beside her. A couple minutes passed and she heard someone coming up stairs. Getting into a upright position with her elbows and raising a eyebrow to herself, she awaited for the persons voice or for the door to open.

The door opened and it was John with a tray of food and some orange juice. He walked over to his side of the bed and sat down and gave the food to Melina.

"What's all this about?" she asked

"Nothing really…" John admitted "I figured I'd do something nice for the woman that is carrying my child. So what better way would that be instead of breakfast in bed?"

Melina felt horrible from all the lies that she's been telling John and what made it worse was that he'd do nice things for her when clearly she didn't deserve it.

"Thank you…" she said quietly

"No problem," he replied with a smile "I made your favorite"

Melina began to eat as John kept staring at her. She didn't eat as she normally would; she was eating slow.

"What?"

"Oh nothing…" he said looking at her belly

She knew that John wanted to feel her womb so he could feel the baby kick.

Without a word, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. _No movement._ John thought

"How did you-"

"John…you were staring at my belly" she giggled softly

John gave Melina a kiss before getting off the bed and walking towards the door. "I'm going out for a while…"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm uh…going to get you a gift" he stated "I'll be back in 15 minutes"

And so John left and Melina was home alone. She called Jillian and they began talking until she heard a door opening and she thought it was John. Her door opened and she was surprised that it wasn't who she thought it was. Batista entered her bedroom with a rose in his hand. Melina was speechless; a long time ago she had loved him but no she moved on. She's in love with John now.

"I'm sorry that I-I cheated on you when we were supposed to get married" he said "But now…you're carrying my child and…I've made a horrible mistake cheating on you. You're perfect and I come to realize more than ever that I'm still in love with you" Batista stated walking towards her and giving her the rose. If it was anything he knew about Melina is that she loved roses.

Melina didn't want to be apart of this battle one bit. It was bad enough to lie to John with everything that he been though now Batista wants to be the father? Only thing she wanted right now was for him to be gone before John gets back.

"I…You should go…" she said

"I understand that you might hate me from cheating on you but I've changed…losing you changed me"

"I appreciate that you've changed but…you need to leave"

"I'll let you think about this…" he said walking towards the door without saying another word.

_Batista and John think there both the father of this baby. I just hope they don't confront each other because I love John with all of my heart and I just stand to see him mad at me; he been though so much and I don't want for him to end up doing something stupid and getting himself in the hospital. _

_

* * *

_

Reviews? :D


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry for the long update and i am also sorry if this chapter was boring but i promise the next chapter will be more actiony :)

Enjoy!

* * *

John was home and Melina was glad for that. When he first came in he looked a little nervous and he got her something _beyond_ and her favorite candy; skittles! Melina thanked him and John as usual said no problem, when it came to his family…he would do _anything_.

Right now John was in Sierra's bedroom having a tea party and Melina was in the bedroom watching T.V. and eating what John also brought her from burger king. For a spilt second she had consider telling him but no, No she didn't want to upset him nor hurt his feelings.

As she was thinking she didn't even hear John and Sierra come in the room.

"Mommy!" she called running towards the bed and John chasing after her playfully and picked her up and putting her on the bed.

Melina smiled at John and Sierra playing with each other like every day he was home.

"Yes dear?"

Sierra tried to hide behind Melina but laughing as she did so and not taking her eye of John

"Daddy is chasing meeeeee!"

"Because she spilled tea on my pants and started laughing because she said it looked like I peed on myself so I had to change my pants" John said explaining to her what happened and laughing also

Melina started laughing herself, she remembered one time when her and John were on a date she ended up doing the same thing but with water.

Sierra looked at Melina's belly at her little brother or sister and she ended up poking it.

"Mommy you're getting fat"

"Sierra, that's your little brother or sister" John said smiling

Sierra crawled over to John and held his lower lip down "Daddy-daddy…"

John looked down at Sierra who was holding his lower lip "Yes princess?"

Sierra laughed from the way John was talking "Say I'm squishy"

"I am squishy…" John said laughing

After John had said that she let go and John held her lips apart so it looked wide and she ended up looking funny

"Say boy is it windy out here"

"boy is it windy"

John smiled, Melina and Sierra always knew how to make his day.

Sierra heard Dora coming on and tried to get off the bed and John helped her off and she end up going back into her room and watching Dora.

John got on the bed with Melina and holding her hand.

"You okay?" he asked her

Inside Melina was heartbroken but on the outside she looked fine…but she was just quiet when she was around John though.

"Yeah…I'm fine"

"You want anything? I could get you some-"

"John…it's okay" she said calmly

"Babe I'm just…" John paused fidgeting with his hands "Excited about our new life we're about to lead and the family were about to raise"

"I know…I am too"

All Melina really wanted is for John to be the father of her baby.

* * *

Reviews? :)


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! sorry for the long update but the next chapter will be more actiony than any other of the previous chapters!

This chapter however is like a short lead of what's about to happen in the next chapter ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

John had went out for some extra hours of work to get Sierra season 3 of Dora the explorer and to take Melina out on a dinner date. He was a chef at a 5 star restaurant and frankly he was the best chef there too. Everyone there knew what he'd been through so they often gave him tips and well, he knew how to cook. He decided to put an extra hour in so he'd be back home in a hour.

Batista knew that John had left the house so he knew that Melina was there alone. He also knew that sometimes Melina left a spare key underneath the mat. He grabbed the spare key from underneath the mat and headed inside. _I knew I've should've knocked._ he instantly saw Sierra on the floor playing with her Barbie dolls.

Sierra looked and saw and tall, heavily muscled man and he made her feel short.

Batista could hear the water running and could tell Melina was taking a shower. Sierra threw a Barbie doll at his face and tried to run behind the sofa but not before calling "Mommy!"

Jillian ran out of the kitchen with white powder from the donuts on her face "Stop there, I'll beat you with my shoe,"

Batista sighed. Sure he liked Jillian as a friend and at times she could be both funny and serious at the same time.

"Jillian I'm just here to see Melina" he said

Jillian knew that Melina didn't want to see Batista as long as she was with John.

"She's uh…gone…?" she lied

Melina walked halfway down the stairs with a towel to see who it was. "Batista?"

"I need to talk to you"

"Batista leave okay? Just go"

"It's about the baby…" he said

Jillian jaw almost dropped and the donut in her hand dropped. She couldn't believe what she just heard. _I thought the baby was John's? _but she didn't want to jump to conclusions either.

"What about the baby?" Jillian asked curious

"Jillian, this is between Me and Melina"

"Fine," she said throwing her hands down madly "It's none of my business, but I bet it's some of John's-"

"No!" Melina exclaimed. If anyone was to tell that this baby may not be his, she wanted to do it and besides; if Batista or Jillian told him, he wouldn't believe it anyway. "Jill, I-" she sighed "Jillian; me and Batista had a…one night stand"

"When?"

"When me and you went out partying that night and John didn't want to go and we ended getting drunk and well…then it happened"

Jillian took another bite of her powdered donut before speaking "I bet $50 bucks that John don't know about this"

"You'd win that bet," Batista said

"Look, I don't have time for this right now" Melina said "I half to get dressed" she said walking back upstairs to change.

"John will whoop your ass Batista and you don't even know" Jillian said breaking the silence when Melina went upstairs

Batista laughed even though Jillian was serious "Jillian you don't know that I'm the bigger man, do you?"

Jillian looked at the clock. _John is on his way home. _she thought "You might as well leave or John will come up in here and you're gonna' tell him what happened and he's gonna' go incredible hulk and smash you!"

"Jillian you need to lay off them movies"

"Shut up…" she mumbled

In the meanwhile, Sierra crawled upstairs with Melina to get away from Batista because she thought Jillian was "Distracting" him.

John had called Melina's cell phone to let her know he was coming.

Melina phoned had rang. But of course she knew it was John.

"Hello?"

"Hey," he greeted with a smile "I'm coming home"

"That's great" she said trying to blink back the tears "I missed you…"

"I missed you- wait," he paused "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just…had a bad dream"

"Oh…" he stated "I'll see you in a little bit babe,"

And with that the phone call ended. She was fully dressed now. She was in her pajamas. She could hear Jillian and Batista bickering downstairs until she heard the door slam letting her know that Batista had left.

A little bit later, John had came home with Sierra's gift. Sierra had heard the keys and sneaked her way downstairs to see who it was.

"Daddy!" she said running towards him hugging his leg.

"Hey princess," he smiled as he kneeled down on one knee to show Sierra the present he got her "I've got you a present,"

"What is it?" she asked curious

John took Dora the explorer season 3 out of the bag to show to her and in return she started squealing as John gave her the DVD and Sierra gave him a big hug.

"Thanks daddy"

John hugged her back "Anything for you…"

Sierra ran upstairs to watch Dora. John greeted Jillian before going upstairs to Melina. He had gotten her some flowers too. Melina laid down on her side of the bed and closed her eyes. Home. With John. In his arms. Is were she _always_ wanted to be. To be polite, John knocked on the door that was cracked open to see his girlfriend on the bed with her eyes closed but for some reason he knew she wasn't sleep.

"Melina?" he called softly walking into the room.

She slowly opened her eyes to see John standing before her. He looked so handsome. She could see his beautiful green eyes in the dim lighted room. "I'm here Johnny," Melina said propping herself up in the bed and opening her arms for a hug and he gave her a hug.

"I've gotten you some flowers" he said giving her the flowers.

"Thank you"

John smiled "I've made reservations for a dinner date tomorrow at 8:30"

Melina raised her eyebrow inwardly.

"You've been in the house for a long time," John started "So I wanted to give you some fresh air. So tomorrow I'm taking you out to a 5 star restaurant. My treat."

"John you don't have to do this."

"I want too" John said giving her a peck on the lips.

Jillian called John.

"Oh John!"

"What?" he answered

"Can you come here for a sec"

John came downstairs and see what Jillian wanted.

"What?"

"If…you wasn't the father of a baby but it was with the woman you love, would you still want to be in the child's life?" she asked

John had no idea were this was coming from. _Wait. Is she trying to imply that I might not be the father of me and Melina's baby? No, no it's not true, Melina been with me and only me. Right?_

"It depends," he said "Why?"

"Nothing…I just know a friend that's going through something like that and I needed your opinion"

"Oh, well…" he paused for a moment "I wish her best of luck"

"Jillian! Shut up!" Melina called from upstairs. _I knew I can't tell her something like this. Well it looks like I got a dinner date with John tomorrow. I hope I don't see Batista there. _

* * *

Okay so i left you guys kinda on a cliffhanger. My apologies but i need your help!

Let me know in the review if you want Batista to be there at the restaurant when JoMo and Melina is there. and tell me if you want him to blow the secret or do you want Melina to tell John on her own. and i'll try my best to make it work!

School gets in the way when i'm updating the stories. please bare with me! i'll update when i can! :)

Reviews?


	14. Chapter 14

I've decided to update again! thank you for all the wonderful and positive reviews. :')

And i've noticed that some of you wanted Batista in and out of this chapter soo...he's kinda' in this chapter. But hey it's just to make the chapter more actiony as i like to call it.

The ending...will SHOCK! YOU ALL! *evil laugh*

Ps: writing the ending made me just cry.

Enjoy!

* * *

The day have came. It was 7:45 before John took Melina out he called her parents. The phone ranged and her mom picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Perez" he said

"Hi John!" she exclaimed happily

John cleared his throat before speaking "I would like to ask your daughter a question,"

"What kind of question?"

"The…big one" he stated

"John, I'm flattered that you asked me first before asking my daughter. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yes I am because after all…she is carrying my child" he smiled "I wanted to make sure you and Mr. Perez are okay with me…you know…"

"When are you going to ask her?" she asked

"Tonight, at dinner. I'm nervous too"

"Don't worry John." she reassured "Everything will be fine"

"Thanks"

John hung up the phone and decided to get dressed and he decided to wear a suit just because this was the most special and important moment in his life. _Here goes nothing. _

…

Everything seemed to go as planned at the restaurant. They started talking about some of the names for the baby. A few for a boy and a few for a girl. Melina always felt like she can be herself around John and she wouldn't have to worry about anything. They had a decent conversation until she saw Batista enter the restaurant by himself wearing a suit also. She knew that John didn't know him like that nor did he know what is going on. Melina watched Batista and the host walk to the table right behind them. Luckily John didn't see him because the restaurant he took Melina to was his favorite place to go because they had the best foods and entertainment around. John was just to preoccupied on how he was going to ask Melina the big question.

Melina felt like she was being watched by Batista for some reason but he actually wasn't. in fact he didn't even know they was there until he looked up and saw the back of Melina's head and he could recognize her from anywhere.

Melina finished the last of what was left on her plate. She looked up and saw John's brown eyes welcoming her. She loved it when his eyes changed colors. In the day they was green and at night they was brown. John smiled at her before looking down a little bit afterwards and sighing.

"John what's wrong?" she asked

His brown eyes looked back upon her. "I-I…I wanted to ask you something,"

Melina felt the table slightly move, she looked up and John who was hovering over the table. He took her left hand in his. "Melina," he started "I love you. I've know that since the moment we shared our first kiss. Together. Underneath the rain. When I…I first looked you in the eyes and I told you I loved you, I known that we was going to be together… forever."

John had knelt down to one knee as he still held her hand in his.

Batista knew what was going to happen next. But he waited until the right time to strike.

"Melina Nava Perez," he said looking into her beautiful hazel eyes opening the little black box and out came a beautiful diamond ring "Will you marry me?"

Melina first started crying tears of happiness then the tears of pain as John politely waited for a answer.

"Melina…" Batista called from the background.

That voice made her turn around as John stood up.

"John, you shouldn't marry someone that cheated on you…" he stated. The anger started to boil up in John. "You know that the baby is mine. Don't you?"

"Batista! You lying no good paranoid bastard! If you want to come ruin my life you come say it to my face!" he yelled as Melina could feel what's about to happen. The tears was about to fall down as she thought that the worse could happen

"If you don't believe me…why don't you ask Melina," he said calmly not even bothering to stand up and fight John. That would just be a easy victory for him because he is the bigger and stronger man.

John became outraged at the moment. _Melina wouldn't do this to me. She wouldn't she loves me. _he stood there a long moment before finally calming down and having the courage to turn around. He did it and he did it slowly. When he turned around he saw Melina looking at the floor and crying her eyes out.

She wanted to tell John on her own terms hoping that he would understand and give her another chance because everyone makes mistakes. She realized that he was looking at her and with everything that had happened so far with first being proposed to then Batista coming and ruining everything by getting into a argument with John and he told him that the baby might not be his.

She slowly looked John to see the crestfallen expression as she could tell that he wanted to cry.

"Melina," he said looking her square in the eyes "Tell me this isn't true"

Melina could see the hurt in his eyes and she knew he didn't deserve this.

"Tell me," he said "Tell me the truth. I need to know" he said again as a stray tear came out of his eye.

She gathered every ounce of courage to speak to him. "John, I-I…" she sobbed as she tried to speak "I was drunk okay? Me and…and Jillian went out and I-I end up getting drunk and…and I had a one night stand with him…and that's when...i became pregnant" Melina said crying as she spoke.

The words she spoke. Made John's heart break and crumble in his body. He felt like he had nothing to live for anymore. "Did…you really want to hurt me this bad?"

"John…the baby might be yours" she said trying to be a little positive

Tears finally came out of John's eyes. "The…baby might be mine?"

Batista started laughing as if he thought the whole situation was funny. He knew sooner or later that Melina would come running back to him.

John walked towards the exit door not even bothering to turn back. "You know what? I don't even care anymore"

* * *

Cliffhanger! :O

Yepp, John said he didn't care and left Melina heartbroken. which kinda' made me cry MY EYES OUT!

Find out in later chapters, do John really care for her...

Reviews? :)


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! I've found some free time and decided to update again! :) but this chapter is kinda' short and...very sad at the ending.

Give me some ideas of what you would like to see in the story and i'll see if i can fit it in. :)

Enjoy :)

* * *

John's words had echoed throughout Melina's mind. _"You know what? I don't even care anymore"_ Melina had understood how John felt. She knew that he didn't deserve this because after all he was a family guy; he didn't ask for much, he did his best to make everyone happy and in all, he was a nice guy.

All Batista really wanted was for him and Melina to be together again as a family. He had knew that Melina had loved that little punk John! How could she say no to him? He had looks, muscles and abs. Batista gotten up and sat down at the table in which Melina was sitting at.

"Need a ride?" he asked

Melina wiped away her tears. Knowing that she should say no but she also knew that John was still upset and probably didn't want to see her until the night was over.

"Sure," she mumbled.

Batista had paid for the bill to show Melina that he was there. Batista had also drove Melina home. When they had left the restaurant she had noticed John sitting on the sidewalk with his head buried in his hands. Melina knew that John heard Batista talking about their future and his child. In fact, John had looked up with hurt and anger.

Once they got to Melina's house, Melina had thanked Batista and walked inside. Jillian was watching T.V. and Melina had already knew that Sierra was sleep.

Once Melina walked in the house, Jillian was all smiles.

"So…how'd it go?" she asked curious

Melina did not want to talk about it. She wanted to run and in John's arms and stay there forever and listen to him whisper in her ear that he love her.

"I don't want to talk about it…" she mumbled

Jillian gasped "Don't tell me he lost the ring. I told him t-"

"Jill he knows the truth. And frankly he's upset about it."

"I thought he would understand if you told him"

"That's the problem" Melina started "I didn't tell him first."

"Then…who told him?"

"Batista. John didn't believe him and then Batista put the spotlight on me and I had to tell him."

"How did he react…?"

"He was so upset that he actually cried a little then he told me he didn't care" Melina said teary eyed

"Wait a minute…" Jillian said making a time out gesture with her hands "How did you even get here?"

"Batista drove me. When we left John was on the sidewalk with his head buried in his hands."

"I thought you didn't like Batista." Jillian smirked

"I don't…I didn't have no other way to get home and I'm pretty sure that John is still angry."

"Melina, I know John still cares. He was just upset okay? He still loves you."

Melina started crying as she had made up her mind. "By his actions tonight. I think I broke his heart. He deserve better…"

"Melina stop talking like this." Jillian said "He wanted to spend the rest of his life with you. He even told me he wanted you and him to grow old together."

"Jill, I've made up my mind."

"What's that's supposed to mean? Mel he was just upset!" Jillian said now becoming frustrated

"Jill," Melina started "I'm having a abortion."

* * *

I could use some ideas to make this story more actiony and stuff so give me some in the review please.

Reviews? :)


	16. Chapter 16

I'm on spring break so i don't have school for a whole WEEK! :D

So i'll try to update more often.

I'm sorry that this chapter is short but i would like it if you guys gave me some ideas! :)

Enjoy!

P.S. if you don't know what **"Melancholy"** means it means "very sad or depressed" ;)

* * *

Once Melina had went to bed, Jillian called John to talk some sense into him for hurting her best friend like that.

"Hello?" he said with melancholy definite in his voice

"John Randall Hennigan you have no idea what Melina just said to me."

"That she's cheating on me and don't love me anymore?"

"No she's having a abortion cause of your sorry ass saying that you didn't care."

"So,"

"So? So? Oh no you didn't! Do you even know what that means?" she asked getting more and more angry as she spoke.

"Yeah I do, it means once she gives birth she's going to tell the doctor she wants a abortion and he's going to kill the baby. Big whoop" he shrugged

"John if I told your mom what you did, she would be so disappointed and ashamed at you. You're lucky you still got the mom in your life! If something bad happened to your mom and she passed away and you never met Melina who would you turn to huh?"

"You don't know what I've been through!" he snapped "You don't know my life."

"You're lucky to have Melina and your mom in your life. And you know that I'm against abortion and I don't want Melina to be a baby killer."

"I don't care if she's a baby killer." he said "I just don't care anymore. Tell whoever you like."

"You know that Sierra looks up to you as a father, role model and hero. Don't do anything stupid John. Melina still loves you and she always had."

John didn't want to hear Jillian rant on him anymore so he hung up the phone. She was right, he was lucky to have Melina and his mom in his life. And Sierra did look up to him.

_Who cares about Melina? _said his mind. _You do._ said his heart.

* * *

Reviews and ideas? :)


	17. Chapter 17

I would like to thank **WWEFan101 **for sending me some ideas for the story! YOU ROCK! :)

And i would also like to thank my reviewers for helping me reach **50 reviews **:')

I love you guys x3

Enjoy!

* * *

It had been exactly 3 days since Melina saw John and to be honest she missed him. It was raining in LA and she was lonely. Jillian had told Melina she would try to talk some sense into John so she'd be back in a little bit. Sierra had asked Melina countless times "Where's daddy?" or "When's daddy coming home?" she knew Sierra missed John just as much as she do.

At times she would get so worried and upset that she would cry herself to sleep. John wasn't there anymore since she well…Batista told him he wasn't going to be the father. She had went through a box of tissues in 3 days and that was a brand new box to. Melina wished it she could have a family with John. Like her, Sierra, their baby and him.

Batista did say that if she needed anything to let him know. She just needed someone to watch a movie with since John wasn't here. So Melina gave Batista a call. Knowing she shouldn't do this.

"Hello?"

"Hey um…can you come over and keep me company? I'm lonely" she said

Batista smiled "Sure, you wanna' watch a movie?"

"Sure, as long as it ain't scary"

"Great." he said "I'll be over in a few minutes"

And with that they hung up. Batista knew this may be his last and only chance to get back together with Melina so he decided to get 3 movies. One was scary, one was romantic and the other would be a tragedy. He knew that Melina was the kind of girl who was scared would get closer.

A few minutes passed and Batista came over with the movies and he played the scary one first. Melina was scared half to death because she was watching saw 3.

"Dave I said no scary movies" she said before jumping again.

"Come 'ere" he said "I'll make sure nobody will hurt you"

Batista wrapped his arm around her and gently pulled her towards him. Batista sighed. He had loved Melina all along but he couldn't tell her because she was always around John. He had hoped that the baby was his so he could start a family with her.

A few hours later the movie went off and Melina was still scared in fact she jumped at ever strange noise.

"Batista I just want to say thank you for coming over and keeping me company" Melina said

"Any time" he replied smiling

Melina gave him a friendly hug and Batista hugged her back.

Jillian had convinced John to come over and talk to Melina. He was pretty sure that she was still upset.

"Melina guess who's over-" Jillian stopped in mid sentence as John's jaw hanged wide open

John and Jillian both walked in unexpectedly and saw Batista giving Melina a kiss or in John's eyes Melina giving Batista a kiss.

"Melina…?" John said not believing that she did this to him.

Melina broke the kiss and also wiped it off. John had a shocked look on his face and so did Jillian.

"John it's not what it look like-"

"Not what it look like?" he said "When I finally had the courage to come back over here and apologize for my actions I-I find you kissing…that!" he yelled making Melina cry all over again.

"You know what…" he stated "You two live your life together as a family and forget that I even existed" he said walking out of the door in rage.

Now he was starting to think. _Do I really love Melina? _

* * *

Reviews? :)


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you guys for the reviewing the last chapter, it made me happy :')

But this chapter however is very sad and is also a cliffhanger.

You guys will now read how strongly John feels about what just happened.

Please try not to cry.

Enjoy.

* * *

John had went to the nearest hotel. He went to his room and thought about what just happened. He had saw Melina kiss another man and she told him she loved him.

Now this time John didn't cry, he was too angry and through with his life. "I hate my life," he mumbled and then buried his head in his hands. "I'm through with…my life. Don't nobody care when-when I get hurt but yet I care about everyone else."

John stood up, walked over towards the window and stood on the edge.

Jillian had rushed to the hotel and went to John's room to see him standing on the edge.

"John don't!" she yelled

He turned around. "Don't nobody love me. So what's the point of being alive if nobody wants you?"

"Melina would be devastated if she heard about this," she said trying to talk some sense into him.

"She's with Batista. She's done with me." he said looking down.

"John, Melina love you with all of her heart and-"

"But she kissed another man." he said anger definite in his voice "She don't care anymore and probably hates me!"

"I understand what you're going through but please, think about your son or daughter."

"You mean his son or daughter." John replied "My doctor told me that I couldn't get a woman pregnant if I tried okay? The child isn't mine."

"But you and Melina want it to be," she shot back "Come on John; you don't have to do this."

John had looked back out the window in which he was standing on. _Is it worth it?_

"Jillian can…you do me a favor?" he asked looking down at the street before him.

"What?"

"Tell my mom, Sierra and Melina that-that I love them…" he said with his lower lip trembling

"John you're not really going to-"

John had looked at her the entire time. He didn't take his eye off her but what he did do…

Was step of the edge.

* * *

Reviews? :)


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! i'm sorry i didn't update as much but i wanted to let everybody know that before chapter 20 of this story i will UPDATE **OUR BONDING EXPERIENCE** because i gotten some people that wanted me to update that story to :)

I'm sorry that this chapter might be 'boring' to some of you but the story is far from over ;)

**ALSO, IN THIS CHAPTER I'M WRITING IN JOHN'S POINT OF VIEW!**

Enjoy

* * *

_**John's point of view.**_

_**1 week later**_

I slowly opened my eyes from my I think coma. I had thought I dreamed it all up but then I found myself in a hospital bed and my arm held in a sling along with my leg in another. I closed my eyes in a silent agony as I remembered the good times between Melina and I.

_It was sunset and we was on the beach having a romantic dinner in which I planned out. We celebrated our 2 month anniversary. I've, surprisingly, brought her the diamond necklace that she wanted but never had the time to buy it. She had gotten me and diamond watch with a matching chain in which I still wear today. _

_Both wore what we got each other. I have to tell her how I really feel about her._

"_John were did you get the money to buy this? This cost thousands of dollars!"_

"_Well…I have a friend that works there and he gave me a discount" I admitted _

_She smiled at me and I returned it. I grabbed her hand and fiddled with it, mostly I'd do that when I get nervous._

_I looked at her "Melina…I was wondering," I had no idea how I was going to say this. "Are you…? Are-" I sighed but then I found an excuse to get of topic. "Are you going to eat that?" I asked pointing to her leftover dessert which was, for some reason some candy._

_She handed me the candy and I took it and our hands were touching which made her blush and I smiled like a school boy that had a crush on a girl and didn't know how to act._

_We leaned our heads closer until our lips met in our first kiss and the first kiss that I've ever had._

I opened my eyes with a stray tear coming down my face. I always told myself I would cherish that moment forever. Then I closed my eyes once more, remembering the time when Sierra first called me "Daddy".

_Melina and I were on the sofa watching the movie "Titanic" which made Melina cry every time she watched it._

_Sierra had crawled over towards us and reached her arms up for one of us to pick to her up, so I picked her up._

_She played with my hand for a little before sitting in between of us. _

"_Mommy your eyes are leaking." she said as I chuckled _

"_Sierra," I called softly making her turn around "Mommy gets emotional at times." _

"_I understand daddy," _

_I smiled when she said that. No kid has ever called me "Daddy" before._

_Sierra sat on my lap and gave me a hug the best way she could. "I love you daddy." _

_I returned the hug. "I love you to Sierra," it was true. I loved Sierra as the daughter I've never had._

_Sierra then crawled over to Melina's lap. "I love you to Mommy."_

_Melina had hugged her also as I joined in like a group hug. "I love you to Sierra." Melina said._

My eyes suddenly opened when I heard someone come in and I couldn't believe who I saw.

* * *

I want you to guess in the review who John saw!

Reviews? :D


	20. Chapter 20

This chapter is sweet, a little sad but it has a somewhat shocked ending and you could pretty much see it coming though ;)

**_this is chapter is still in John's point of view (POV)_**

Enjoy! :D

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes, in fact I thought they were deceiving me. But I saw my _mom_. The last time I saw her was when she was in rehab and would visit her as much as I could, I would even tell her how much I love Melina, our baby and Sierra and the family I was about to raise with Melina, I still have the engagement ring to. I think my mom had gotten out of rehab and I was thankful for that because that must've mean she gotten of the drugs.

The look on her face was priceless, I knew she was disappointed at me. I feel so ashamed at myself, she raised me better than that. I wished Melina would've came so badly.

_Melina._

Words could not describe my love for her. She was the only girl I would ever love. I wouldn't never ever cheat on her neither, I don't have the guts to do so.

My mom walked her way towards the empty chair next to the bed and sat down.

"John, are you okay?" she asked worriedly

I could never lie to my mom, she could see right through me when I lie and let me tell you, she won't fall for it one bit.

"No," I admitted "I have a lot of things on my mind"

"I understand. You been though a lot and I could understand why you did what you did but it broke my heart to find out that you tried to kill yourself." she said teary eyed

"Ma, please don't cry…" I pleaded. I couldn't stand to see anybody cry and when my mom cried, it just broke my heart into little pieces.

"Then why did you do it? Why did you- you try to commit suicide?"

"My life was going down the toilet. Melina's baby might not be mine and when I found out about that. I was done with my life and I figured…that Melina deserve better than me."

"Do you know what today is?" she asked trying to get off topic

I thought for a minute but I don't remember what today was. "What is today?"

"…Sierra's birthday"

I had totally forgot about Sierra's birthday it was today. I had to go see her one way or another. Wither I have to escape from this hospital or ask can I leave.

"Can you go take me to see her?" I begged.

"Okay but you must promise me one thing…"

"Anything mom."

"Promise me…that you will never try to commit suicide again John. You're a good man and will be a loving father. Can you imagine the look on Sierra's and Melina's face if you really were dead and they found out about it?"

"I promise mom. I just made a mistake. I'll never do it again."

"Good." she smiled giving me a little pinch on the cheek. "Get dressed and lets go"

My mom had gotten me out the hospital and I had my clothes on and not that embarrassing hospital gown. I've brought Sierra this giant pack of chocolate . I remembered she wanted that for her birthday. It's a racing game so me, Melina or anyone could play for that matter.

My mom also dropped me off at Melina's house. She had to go get something. I looked on my watch and it was 9:45 p.m. I walked to the door I was going to knock but first I looked through the window. I saw Sierra was on the floor by herself with her Barbie doll. Melina was on the sofa crying. I groaned. When I was about to knock on the door, Melina picked out Sierra and carried her upstairs. I walked around the house to Melina's window. I searched the grass for some pebbles and I found some. I knew she entered the room because the light came on. I began to throw the pebbles against her window hoping she would hear me. After I threw that last pebble she opened the window and looked around.

I waved my good arm and yelled to.

"John?"

I got the ladder that was on that side of the house and leaned it against the wall and began to climb. When I got half way the ladder began to break. Just my luck.

"No, No, No, Noooo!" I yelled as the ladder went backwards. I landed on my back. "OUCH!"

I heard Melina gasped and then left. I knew she came outside to help me.

That stupid ladder! Now my back hurts, and I just came out the hospital too.

After a few minutes she came out to my aid. I still had Sierra's b-day gift in my hand.

She helped me up the best way that she could and she took me in the house and lead me on the sofa.

"Thanks." I said

She looked at me. Teary eyed.

"What's wrong?" I asked and sat up and when I did she hugged me and she hugged me tight. I couldn't fight it so I hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry John," she sobbed

"About what?"

"Everything. I pushed you to you- your limits and…I- I almost lost you."

I was about to speak but she had cut me off.

"John…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you. I hope your are the father. You deserve it."

"Where's Sierra?" I asked

"She was crying all week. She kept telling me that she wanted daddy to be there with her on her birthday. She said that's all she wanted for her birthday"

"Can…Can I see her?"

Melina smiled slightly and we walked upstairs to Sierra's room. Once we got there we walked over to her crib to find her still crying.

"Sierra look who's here…" Melina called softly

Sierra turned around and when she saw me. Her face lighted up like fireworks.

"DADDY!" she yelled waving her arms up in the air wildly. I knew she was happy to see me just I as I was happy to see her. I hugged her tightly as a tear came out my eye. _I belonged here_.

"Hey baby girl," I whispered "I've got your birthday present."

"You remembered?" she asked shocked

"I would always remembered my little girl birthday. I would never forget it" I smiled

"You are want I wanted for my birthday!" she said "I just wanted to spend time with you and mommy."

I walked Sierra to the nearby chair and sat her on my lap. "I've gotten you that big bar chocolate you wanted."

Sierra took her gift from me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Melina was holding her stomach.

After I was done having my little moment with Sierra and she was so happy to see me that she didn't even want to stop hugging me. And so…me and Melina went to sleep.

_**4 hours later. (**_back in normal writing. Nobody's POV_**)**_

Melina woke up from her slumber. Her stomach was killing her. Literally. She had stop calling Batista ever since Jillian had told her John committed suicide and it broke her heart. She thought she really lost him.

She placed her hand on her stomach as the pain wouldn't stop. She had to wake John up. It was _time_.

"John. John wake up!" she said shaking him trying to get him up.

John rolled over half awake. "Hmm?" he moaned

"I need to go to the hospital." she said still shaking him.

"W- Why?" he replied

"My water just broke."

* * *

Fo

**_For those who do not know what it means when Melina said "My just water broke" it means Melina going into labor and is having the baby! :D_**

**_but bear with me. I don't really know how to write the giving birth chapters :/_**

**_Reviews would be nice __:D_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_I'm soooooo sorry that i haven't updated this story since May because i was stuck on the giving birth chapters so i worked around it._**

**_And i'm sorry that this chapter might be...boring but the story is still far from over! :)_**

**_Enjoy?_**

* * *

Melina and John was in the room and she was giving birth to John's child. Jillian, John's mom and Melina's parents was in the waiting room.

"I can't believe my little boy is becoming a father." John's mom exclaimed happily.

"Well believe it! Because John and Melina are meant for each other." Jillian chimed in smiling. "So do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"Boy!" Melina's dad said loud.

"Girl!" Melina's mom said louder

"Twins! One boy, one girl." Jillian yelled.

John's mom could not wait to see the look on John's face when he came out. She had raised him to be patient and caring no matter what and she also raised him to be positive.

"Mrs. Hennigan what do you think the sex of the baby is?" Jillian asked.

"I honestly don't know but I do know that John will love it no matter what." she replied

A few moments passed and the doctor had came out allowing all of them to come in. once they did they saw John holding the little teeny-tiny baby in his arms and Melina in the bed smiling at the sight of John holding his child, rocking it back and forth slowly.

"Awww" Jillian said getting all emotional.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Melina's mom asked.

"It's a boy." Melina smiled.

"What's his name?" They asked in union

John smiled inwardly. The child had looked like him in the face and had Melina's skin color and had dark brown hair and had his eyes. "Yeah…what are you going to name him?"

Melina thought about a name for a minute. She always wanted to have a boy named Daniel but…John had been through allot so she had second thoughts.

"His name is John Hennigan Jr."

John had looked up with tears in his eyes. _she would name our son after me? _"You're…going to name our son…after me?"

"Of course."

"I told myself I wasn't gonna' cry" Jillian said getting choked up

"That's perfect," John said before looking back down at his newborn son still rocking him back and forth slowly.

Since John had gotten so caught up in the moment he had forgotten that Melina's child might not be his.

* * *

**_Dun Dun DUUUUUNNNNNN!_**

**_I'm sorry that the ending was crummy but i will try to make the next chapter more actiony :)_**

**_Reviews? :D_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hi everybody i'm back! :D and this chapter is leading up to the part whereas...It gets ACTIONY! _**

**_But, it might be a little bit boring :/ so it might take me a little longer to write the next chapter because i'm thinking of a fight scene..._**

**_Enjoy? :)_**

* * *

It didn't take long for John to come up for a nickname for his son John Hennigan Jr. he decided to call him JJ (Jay-Jay). John, Melina, Jillian and John's mom and Melina's parents decided to buy some baby boy stuff. Melina however was sleepy and in pain.

"Me and my JJ we'll sleep and play-play from June until May-May!" John sung happily.

Melina had fell asleep in the back seat with Jillian and her parents as John's mom was in the front. So in the back they was kinda' squeezed together.

"You got that from the penguins of Madagascar when Julian was singing about an egg." Jillian said

"I was watching it with Sierra. She kept singing all day and it got stuck in my head." John replied trying to defend himself. John was also in pain from trying to commit suicide so his mom was driving.

"Where are we going?" his mom asked

"Babies R us." John said "Make a left."

John smiled at his newborn son who was sound asleep in his arms. "Me and Melina made him…together"

"I know. When he grow up he'll be so handsome."

"Ya know someone should stay home with Melina." John suggested "To make sure she's okay."

"I'll stay home with Melina." Jillian said "You go buy stuff for _your_ son."

"Thanks." John smiled. "Anybody wanna' come? Because I really don't know what babies need besides Clothes, toys, shoes and pacifiers…and cribs."

"I'm going with ya after I drop of Melina and Jillian." his mom said.

"Me too." Melina's mom said.

"Me three!" Melina's dad exclaimed so he could be included

Melina stiffened in her sleep and groaned before turning over. John looked back to make sure she was alright and when he did she was still sleep.

"Whatcha' looking at John?" Jillian asked already knowing what he was looking at, Melina.

"Melina." John sighed dreamily "Man, I love her."

"For giving birth to your child?"

"That and loving me like no woman has ever had." John replied tears forming in his eyes. "I love her to death."

"We know you do John. She know you do."

"Just make sure she's safe okay? Promise me that."

"I promise." Jillian said sternly "Mrs. Morrison you know how to get to John and Melina's house?"

"Of course." she replied "I drove John here when he got out the hospital."

"Just making sure."

…

"Mel," John said lightly tapping Melina on the shoulder to wake her up while everybody else got out the car. John let Jillian hold the baby while if Melina was still so sleepy he would carry her. "Mel hunny, wake up we're home."

Melina groaned. "Mel?"

"Give me 5 minutes please…" she mumbled in fact she mumbled it so low that John could barely hear it.

"Babe we're home." John said softly "Go inside and get some rest. Me, your parents and my mom are going out baby shopping. I wanted you to come but…you look so tired…and helpless. So I asked Jillian could she watch you until we get back."

"Carry me…" she yarned peaking one eye open and stretching her arms out. John obliged and picked her up out of the car and used his foot to shut the door. Melina wrapped her around his neck as he carried her inside the house and to the bedroom. He placed her down on the bed and kissed her forehead because she had fallen back asleep in his arms. John wrapped the covers around her so she could stay warm. "I love you Melina Nava Perez." John whispered before going back downstairs and going to Babies R us.

…

"Ohh how about this?" John's mom asked John as she held up a shirt that says 'Mommy's favorite'

"Hmm…" John said rubbing his chin. "I love it! See if you can find another one that says Daddy's favorite."

"Done."

John smiled as his watched his mom and Melina's parents picking out stuff for the baby but it all faltered when he saw the one person that tried to ruin his life and his relationship. _Batista._

* * *

**_Dun Dun DUUUUUNNNN! What will happen next? :O_**

_**Tune in and find out!**_

_**Reviews would be nice. :)**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey**_** everybody! :D Sorry i haven't updated this story since like...last year but it was because my computer had a virus on it and i had to reset my computer and ALL my chapters and stuff is gone. :'( so i had to re-write/type everything.**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

All of John's nightmares had came back to hunt him when he saw Batista. He then realized that his son. John Hennigan Jr. might not be his. Just the thought of his kid not being his made his stomach turn.

"Ooh what about these one's?" His mom asked holding up two cute little booties. They were blue for the boys.

It took John a moment or two to regain his composure. He knew that night when Melina went to the party he should've went to the party too but he wanted to stay home with Sierra. He wanted Melina to have fun that night but it ended up turning into a nightmare when he might not be the father of John Hennigan Jr.

"John?" his mother asked tapping her son on the shoulder making him turn around slowly with a hurt expression on his face.

"John what's-"

"Ma can we go?" he managed to say.

"Wha? Why? We haven't brought anything yet? We're just looking around."

"Yeah and he haven't even brought a crib yet." Melina's mom said.

"Can we just buy the crib and go?" John asked. He really didn't like lying. John was a honest guy but he needed a lie to get out the store.

"Okay John we'll go buy the crib." Melina's father said with dull definite in his voice.

While Melina's parents and his mom went into another isle. Before John could even move a muscle Batista called his name.

"Hello John." he smirked. "I didn't see you there. What are you doing here? Buying stuff for _my _son or daughter?"

Those words struck John straight in his heart. "It could be my son-"

"Oh Melina gave birth to a boy?" Batista asking gasping happily before smirking once more. "Oh boy, I mini me running around the house."

"Where were you during birth huh?" John asked.

"She didn't tell me-"

"That's because she wanted _me _to be the father and not your sorry ass." John said sharply though his teeth.

"I'm sorry? At least I wasn't homeless my whole childhood." Batista said taking steps towards him. "At least my mother wasn't on drugs and made her son live out on the streets until he was 21 years old."

John had enough of his rant. _**no one **_talked about his mom or his childhood and got away with it. Regardless if it was true or not. No one knew what he went through as a kid.

Didn't nobody knew what John's mother had to do went she went into Rehab. John visited her every chance he could get. He would normally visit her every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday and every time he did visit her; she would be getting better and better.

John didn't say a word but he did let his fist collide with Batista face and then the next thing you knew is that they was fighting in Babies R' us.

_**With John's mom and Melina's parents.**_

"Hey you guys…?" John's mom said.

"Yeah?"

"Where's John?"

"Ah snap!" Melina's dad exclaimed. "I think we lost him."

"But at least we got the baby crib, toys and clothes though." Melina's mom said.

"Yeah but John only wanted the crib-"

"But he need this other stuff to! You can't let a baby crawl around the house with a little diaper on. Come on now." Melina's dad said.

"Come on let's go find him." his mom said.

"Where was he last at?"

"He was in the bids isle."

Melina's parents and John's mom went back to the bids isle and when they got there the first thing they saw was John and some big muscular dude (Batista) fighting.

"John! John! John!" his mom squealed. She had never raised her son to fight but John sure did know how to fight!

Melina's dad pulled John and the other guy apart and stood in the middle. He wish someone would "accidentally" hit him, he was a boxer and he thought a good defense is a strong offense.

"John what has gotten into you?" his mom asked almost yelling.

John didn't say a thing. He just proceeded to go to the car.

…

Later that night John was home and Melina's parents went home and his mom went back to stay over his cousin's house. It is 11:30 p.m. and he was getting tired. He went upstairs to see his son or…what he thought was his and opened up the door and saw his son peacefully sleeping. He walked over to the crib and began to get teary eyed all over again.

"I hope you're mine buddy boy." he whispered as a stray tear came out his eye.

* * *

_**Reviews? :D**_


End file.
